


Worship

by Sugarmouse



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Dominance, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1948947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarmouse/pseuds/Sugarmouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worship in the bedroom.</p>
<p>For the Murder Husbands Network weekly prompt <a href="http://murderhusbandsnetwork.tumblr.com/post/91084997151/prompt-this-weeks-prompt-is-faith-angels-god-etc">"faith/angels/god"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

> This was a inspired a little bit by Hozier's "[Take Me to Church](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MYSVMgRr6pw)", albeit incredibly tenuously. It's a fantastic song either way.
> 
> Thank you to [Jay Auris](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nighthawkms/pseuds/Jay%20Auris) for the beta!
> 
> You can contact me on tumblr at [sugarmaus](http://sugarmaus.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@ThisMouse](https://twitter.com/ThisMouse).

Will breathes hard, each lungful of air not deep enough, not fast enough, not enough to stave off the hot dizziness in his head. His throat is sore and dry and he pauses his breaths long enough to swallow but it doesn’t do much good.

His heart pounds and he stares at the ceiling and feels the edges of his vision growing that little bit smaller. His body is tense now, an attempt to be ready for whatever is going to happen next. It does no good, he can’t turn his head and look, he doesn’t want to disobey the order not to move.

Hannibal’s voice is quiet when he speaks. “Good boy Will.” A shiver of pleasure travels down Will’s spine at the words and his fingers loosen from their grip on the silk that connects his wrists to the bed. Hannibal moves around him, a presence just out of view that connects with his body in teasing strokes. He touches Will with what might be fingers and lips and tongue, teasing and testing and Will does not know where it will happen next.

He jerks as Hannibal’s teeth nip at his thigh and clenches the muscles in his legs. He wants to hold still, he needs to be good. He wants to hear Hannibal praise him again. “Does that hurt?” asks Hannibal but it’s not really a question he would expect an answer to. Will remains silent and bites his lip. He can feel the warmth of Hannibal’s breath against his flesh, a path of small damp puffs of air that travels up his thigh and across his stomach. Hannibal’s tongue licks around his belly button and Will can’t help but jerk his body in surprise.

He feels more turned on than he can ever recall. He desires for Hannibal to _touch_ him and yet his over-sensitive flesh aches with each contact. He wishes Hannibal would stroke him, touch his cock and relieve some of the building pressure but he knows not to expect it, not to expect anything. Hannibal will explore at his own pace, he will test Will for his own enjoyment. Will might feel such wonderful sensations but the things Hannibal does to his body are still always about Hannibal’s desires.

The bed dips a little as Hannibal repositions himself and Will blinks, his eyes watering from staring just a little too intently at the blank ceiling. He idly wonders how this might look, how interesting it might be to watch Hannibal’s investigations in a mirror above the bed. He feels heat flush his face at the thought and he clenches his jaw.

”You’re tense,” says Hannibal and he trails fingertips across Will’s belly, up his chest and then down again. Will tries to relax his muscles, quivering at the strain of holding statue-still. “It’s alright,” whispers Hannibal. He moves closer and Will feels his breath again and his tongue and then Will’s muscles are clenching before he can control them. Hannibal chuckles softly and he scrapes his teeth across the tender flesh of Will’s stomach.

Some part of Will knows that it’s a game, that Hannibal is playing with his body and mind. Will also knows that it’s a mistake to attempt to second guess Hannibal’s intentions. He could tease Will for hours or he could get them both off quickly. He could release Will’s bonds and order him to hold still of his own accord or he could leave Will tied up for the day as he goes about his business. The unknown should be frightening, it should terrify him, and yet he feels light and carefree. All he needs to worry about are the sensations of Hannibal’s body against his own, the pain and pleasures that Hannibal decides to inflict. The worries of his self determined life are far from his mind right now.

He jerks a little, unintentionally, as Hannibal tickles the crease along the top of his thigh. Hannibal’s breath is so close to his aching cock but still so far away. Each touch is unexpected, different despite the limited range of implements. Hannibal has not used any of the toys from the box he keeps under their bed, he hasn’t wanted to tonight.

Hannibal’s mood is more one of an explorer. Despite his intimate knowledge of Will’s body, he touches and tastes his way across his flesh. Right now his focus seems set on his stomach, dipping down to the tops of his thighs while frustratingly skirting around the edges of Will’s crotch.

Hannibal pinches the flesh at the top of Will’s thigh, a sudden sting and Will sucks in a breath but stays still. “Good boy,” Hannibal whispers again and Will’s mouth twitches into a smile in response. His mouth falls back to an open shape as his breaths continue to come in short panting bursts. Hannibal’s breaths are even and deep and warm against Will’s skin. He seems so calm, his movements precise and analytical as he tests Will’s flesh.

The back of Hannibal’s hand brushes close to Will’s erection, not exactly contact but enough of a hint at it to make Will’s toes curl. He closes his eyes, squeezing them shut and waiting. He doesn’t dare to hope, he’ll take whatever it is that Hannibal is going to give him.

Hannibal’s breath moves across the crease of his thigh and Will feels the warm wet swipe of his tongue, tasting the sweat there. He feels the contrasting temperature of Hannibal’s breath against the freshly licked skin. Hannibal rests a hand on Will’s other leg and licks at the flesh of his inner thigh. It’s sensitive there and Will’s thighs shake with the effort of holding his muscles in check.

Hannibal chuckles and he slides his hands across Will’s thighs, gripping firmly as wide as his fingers can reach across the tops of them. “You think I tease you,” he says. Will shakes his head before he can tell himself not to move. He stares at the ceiling and holds as still as he can bear. “You may answer,” says Hannibal but Will’s voice is gone.

”It’s not about teasing you,” says Hannibal and suddenly he closes his fingers around Will’s erection. His grip is firm and warm and dry and uncomfortable. Will gasps and blinks too fast, perhaps to clear his vision but not succeeding. Hannibal strokes along Will’s cock but the skin drags and it hurts.

”It’s an exploration of something precious,” Hannibal says softly and his breath ghosts against Will’s penis. “Your discomfort is an unintentional side effect.”

Will stares at the ceiling, his vision going out of focus as he stares as intently as he can at the painted surface. Hannibal’s tongue connects with the head of his cock and his hips jerk before he can control them. Hannibal’s free hand pinches at the skin over Will’s hip and the sudden sharp sting is enough to pull Will back from the edge of losing control. Hannibal licks again, just the tip of his tongue, a pointed mark as he traces the shape of Will’s cock.

Will feels light and dizzy, his head feels hot and his breaths are too fast. His whole world closes in on him, smaller still than just this house, this room, this bed. Everything is simply the sensation of Hannibal’s tongue, the sudden scrape of his teeth as he _teases_ and yet he said it was not about teasing him, hadn’t he? Will trusts Hannibal’s words, it’s the only way he can allow this to happen, it’s the only way to process the sensations.

Hannibal’s mouth is far too hot, it’s too much feeling, all wet tongue and sucking lips as he closes his mouth around Will’s cock. Hannibal lightly drags his teeth along Will’s cock and it’s no accident, it’s all a calculated connection of parts of their flesh meeting. Will feels as though he might be going mad but he cannot do anything about it. He cannot move, does not struggle with his bonds. Will has no choice but to lie still as Hannibal slowly drives him crazy.

Hannibal’s movements don’t really seem as though they’re intended to get Will off. He sucks and licks but he also scrapes his teeth along the underside of Will’s dick. He lifts his mouth off and blows air across the head of Will’s cock and he pauses and does nothing for stretches of time too. Will feels as though he’s perhaps the subject of some study that Hannibal is conducting.

Will shudders as he rides his arousal. He wants to come so badly and while everything Hannibal does feels as though it should bring him closer, he feels further from an orgasm with each movement. Hannibal slides Will’s cock across his tongue and for a few moments he’s swallowing around Will’s dick. He’s licking and he’s stroking and he’s squeezing and sucking. Will gasps and his toes curl. He grips at the silk near his wrists. He pulls at his bonds and he fights down the urge to break them and free himself.

Will’s orgasm creeps closer, a perhaps unintended side effect of Hannibal’s movements. Will pulls at his wrists but it’s not a real determined effort, moreso a slight distraction. He cannot come, he will not come. He tries to think of other things and yet all his mind wants to focus on is the feeling of Hannibal’s mouth and hands and his breath against Will’s flesh.

The orgasm builds and as much as Will wants to fight it, wants to be good for Hannibal and obey, he can’t control it. Hannibal doesn’t make a sound when Will comes. He doesn’t react, doesn’t pause in his movements. Will comes and for a moment he’s free and relaxed and all the tension is gone. It does not last though. He opens his eyes and looks at the ceiling and recognises that he didn’t wait, didn’t _ask_.

Will bites his lip and his legs shake a little and he winces as Hannibal licks his oversensitive dick. It hurts now, it’s too much as Hannibal’s licking and sucking becomes something so much more stimulating than he can handle.

Will’s mind drifts, it’s all he can do to get through the discomfort. It drifts in the way it does when Hannibal punishes him, when he spanks Will until his skin is throbbing and red and he aches to be fucked. His mind drifts in the way it does when Hannibal _really_ punishes him and he’s left bruised and sore and ashamed.

When Will drifts like this, he loses track of time. It’s easier this way and he lets his eyes slide shut. He feels calm and peaceful and he must look as though he’s asleep but he’s not. His breaths even out and become shallower. His heart slows and his muscles relax and still Hannibal licks at him.

Hannibal manages to keep Will’s erection going, though he’s not as achingly hard as he was before. He’s still hard enough, sensitive enough. Will wonders how long Hannibal can be entertained by this.

Will isn’t sure just how much time has passed when Hannibal moves, slides up his body. Will feels the ties at his wrists loosen, he feels the firm grip of Hannibal’s hands as he rubs where the silk had previously been. Even Hannibal’s hands feel rough as the circulation returns to where Will has pulled his bindings too taut.

”Open your eyes,” says Hannibal and Will obeys. Hannibal is propped on one elbow, leaning over him, their faces only inches apart. Will does not flinch. He lies still and calm and looks up into Hannibal’s face. “You may speak,” says Hannibal softly. He lifts his fingers and trails a fingertip along the side of Will’s face, tracing down from his temple to along the bottom of his jaw.

”I’m sorry,” says Will, his voice so much quieter than he thought it would sound. He clears his throat. “I’m sorry sir, for coming without permission.” Hannibal smiles and he runs that fingertip up and down, tracing along Will’s jaw, back and forth.

Will is surprised at Hannibal’s smile, even though he knows not to have expectations about Hannibal’s actions. He looks up at Hannibal and waits. He frowns a little at Hannibal’s thoughtful look. Hannibal looks down at him fondly and he leans in and brushes his lips softly against Will’s.

”Your body is beautiful,” says Hannibal, his lips millimeters from Will’s own. “It is beautiful and I may revere it, but you are not divine.” He kisses Will again, the warm press of lips and Will tries to kiss back, tries to lick at Hannibal’s lips but Hannibal seems determined to keep their kiss rather chaste.

Hannibal pulls back and he looks down at Will with that fond look on his face again. Will frowns at him and bites his lip. Hannibal smiles and cards his fingertips through Will’s hair, sliding along the side of his head.

”Sir,” says Will and Hannibal pauses in his movements to look at Will questioningly. “Perhaps I could do something to...repent?” Will licks his lip and tilts his head just a little, turning his body on the bed.

”Do you ask because you feel remorse?” asks Hannibal. Will shakes his head. “Why then? I don’t intend to punish you, this time.” Will smiles, a little shy and he licks his lips and thinks of Hannibal’s cock.

”Sir,” says Will, his voice gaining a little confidence. He pulls himself up to prop his body on his elbows. He looks down Hannibal’s naked body, sees Hannibal’s half hard cock there within reach and he smiles. He looks up at Hannibal’s face again. “Let me...get on my knees, for you.”

Hannibal swallows and he nods his consent. Will slides from the bed and gets on his knees and prepares to worship.


End file.
